


headcanons

by hsb



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsb/pseuds/hsb
Summary: au's or headcanons that I think about, but don't feel like actually writing into existence. word-barfed out in a lazy manner.





	headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> once again, not completely written fiction. I don't plan to write these out.

hyukvi getting used to loving each other, trying to feel comfortable with the newness of their relationship and how flustered they make each other. every held hand is a cause for fluttering hearts and red cheeks. 

however, they're still calling each other bro. boyfriends probably shouldn't be calling each other bro and dude and man as often as these two are. it's starting to get weird.

 

/

 

hyukvi gently making out in the quiet of their shared room. they're not getting too frisky,just enjoying each other's presence and stuff but sanghyuk breathes out an emphatic “bro” and wonshik has had enough. he suggests they call each other by name or find new pet names.

they immediately just switch to calling each other by their real names, which they realize is way better than bro and makes their chests tight and faces warm every time they give sincere “I love you”s with names tacked onto the end.

also, they now can moan each other's names which is pretty rad and hot and make out sessions are starting to get kind of intense. they're slowly learning each other's weak spots.

wonshik is curious though, if he could try out some other pet names. he starts dotting them into his everyday speech, a  _ honey _ there and a  _ love _ here. each one makes sanghyuk huff out a laugh but grip wonshiks hand a little tighter. but one day he throws out  _ babe _ and sanghyuk makes a really weird choking noise.

“are you okay?”

“what did you just call me?”

“uh...babe?”

sanghyuks mouth is open and his face is a little red and he drags wonshik to a secluded space to hungrily kiss him. he kisses down wonshiks neck

“you have no idea...no idea…”

“ah,  _ babe _ ”

sanghyuk is letting out little noises as he sucks a mark into wonshiks neck. he grinds his hips into wonshiks. wonshiks head is feeling light, he's never felt sanghyuk this intensely before.

“say it again...fuck”

“ _ babe _ I, ah-  _ Sanghyuk _ ”

Wonshik files this away for future reference. he now knows how to get sanghyuk to take charge.

 

…

 

Wonshik uses babe pretty sparingly, sanghyuk has taken to using it for him sometimes too, and it makes him feel warm and cared for. they're not so flustered by each other anymore, not as clumsy, but still just as, or probably more, infatuated with each other than before. not afraid to show affection, they've taken to holding hands and kissing lightly in public. 

 

/

 

sanghyuk is tired and wants to go home. they've been out all day. he whines to wonshik. 

“can we  _ please  _ go home”

“baby please I only have one more errand and then we can go home”

more groaning from hyuk. wonshik pulls him in by the waist

“you really are like a baby, aren't you baby?”

sanghyuk pouts. it's weird for him to show this much aegyo, wonshik wonders if…

“ _ hyung _ ” he whines softly “wanna go home”

ok that's pretty weird. hyuk doesn't usually call him hyung, especially since they started dating.

“baby,” wonshik tries, following his hunch, “hyung will take really good care of you once we’re home, okay?”

sanghyuks eyes were downcast as his cheeks flushed. he responded quietly

“okay, hyung”

oKay wonshik is startin to get a little weirded out but mostly aroused by this strangely demure sanghyuk. not two days ago sanghyuk had cornered wonshik in a public bathroom and reduced him to a whimpering mess and now sanghyuk was hanging off his arm quietly as they shopped, seemingly flustered by a pet name. not that they had a strict power dynamic or anything, but sanghyuk had never seemed quite this... _ submissive. _

when they got home wonshik dropped his bags in favor of holding sanghyuk, who was looking at him with wide eyes, expression a cross between innocent and expectant. wonshik grasps his jaw gently

“baby, you were so patient. you did so well.  hyung is so proud of you.”

sanghyuk inhales sharply, blush returning. wonshik gently sucks a mark behind his ear, unhurried. sanghyuks hands curl into the material of wonshiks jacket

“hyung I want-” he breaks off in a gasp as wonshik nibbles on his ear.

“what, baby? tell hyung what you want.”

Wonshik isn't really sure where this is going but he really likes the way sanghyuk says  _ hyung _ , like he might cry. wonshik kind of wants him to. wants to hear sanghyuk whimper  _ hyung please  _ as tears stick to his lashes.

“I want hyung to fuck me,” he whispers, face red with shame, “ _ please” _

_ oh,  _ thinks wonshik,  _ that can be arranged _

“shh baby it's okay, that was so good, I love you.”

Wonshik takes sanghyuk gently that night, holding him long after they both finish, taking extra care with cleanup.

 

...

  
  



End file.
